


Super Max really said: Suit up, Charles!

by scarletred



Series: that's why we're making headlines [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Popstar, Gen, Mock Article
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:05:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22715302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletred/pseuds/scarletred
Summary: Who knew the Dutch were tea experts too?
Relationships: Charles Leclerc & Max Verstappen
Series: that's why we're making headlines [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633591
Comments: 10
Kudos: 34





	Super Max really said: Suit up, Charles!

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I know nothing about fashion nor awards ceremonies.  
It's _fake it till you make it_ around here.

**Super Max really said: Suit up, Charles!**

It was a puntastic Oscars night!

Posted on February 10, 2020

Last night history was made. Yes, the first non-English language movie won the Academy Award for Best Picture. Truly remarkable, but we aren’t here to talk about that.

** Oscars night: our winners and losers **

Last night Max Verstappen gave us a lesson in style, grace and _snakery_. We, humble mortals, could only watch and learn. Here’s a little recap of what happened.

Only a month ago the internet was flooded with that infamous picture taken at the 77th Golden Globe Awards of Charles Leclerc glaring at his colleague and rival who had won for Best Original Song.

Max, who had contributed to the latest Marvel blockbuster with a gorgeous pop-rock ballad that had everyone in tears, was later accused by a very drunk Charles of cheating. Loud gasp.

** Video: Charles Leclerc slams the Golden Globes after Verstappen’s victory **

According to the Monegasque heartthrob, in fact, his song shouldn’t have been eligible for that award due to its prior release in Max’s debut album _Lonely Lover_.

Our dearest _Cherry_ Charles vented his frustrations on Twitter, where he ranted for a good hour or so when everyone had already gone to bed. Who are we kidding? No one went to bed that night!

“What’s the point of having a Best *Original* Song Award if you’re just gonna give it to some three years old tune that barely made the cut for an album?” he tweeted. Burn.

At this point the whole world was anxiously waiting, we were collectively holding our breath waiting for a reaction from Max. It never came. Sad face emoji.

** Gallery: the best reactions from the internet **

We should have known better than to doubt our favourite Shade King. We should have known better. Max sweetie… pardon my dumbness please.

What do male celebs typically wear at awards ceremonies? Boring suits in shades of blue and black. But Max Verstappen hasn’t been boring a single day in his whole life. (And that’s why # we stan.)

The Dutch popstar showed up wearing a custom-made Armani suit. I know what you’re thinking: nothing new here. Armani has been Max’s best friend ever since his music career began.

But now we’re talking about the same Armani that costed Sony a few millions after YSL, Chanel and Dior all sued Charles’s team for a breach of contract caused by the Italian fashion house.

[ ** Fashion industry left in shambles after the Armani gate ** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22972816)

Max and his stylist decided to go all out and made the boldest of fashion choices: a printed suit. A _printed_ white suit with the eligibility rules for Best Original Song at the Oscars all over it.

Everyone lost their minds for good when we noticed two little words embroidered in cursive red lettering over the hem of the breast pocket. _Stay pressed. _Screams.

As a news outlet we know we should be impartial (should we?), but it’s truly a shame that last night Charles won instead of Max. You are the winner in our hearts, Maxie.

Phew. What a night. Tell us your opinion in the comments below!

**Author's Note:**

> Charles in this verse is a chaotic mess and I'm here for it!  
Let me know what you think :)


End file.
